Relations
by Writtenleigh
Summary: Emerald works at a strip bar, problem is, he isn't of legal age. Another problem when his long lost godfather finds out what he is up to. Remus, of course tags along.
1. Emerald

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling and all it's characters.

Some characters are mine. Enjoy!

"Oh come on, it will be fun, Moony!" Sirius tried to reassure his long time friend Remus.

" I don't know Padfoot" Remus said uncertainly.

" Your 37 and you have never been to a strip bar before! Something is wrong with this picture!"

"No, it's just I don't like to see young people parading around, selling their bodies for old men prying, perverted eyes"

"Are you insulting me?" Sirius asked. " Oh haha" Remus replied when he saw Sirius smirk.

" Please" Sirius made an irresistible sad puppy eyed look, his bottom lips protruding in a pout. " Pretty please"

" Oh fine." Remus sighed defeated, allowing Sirius to pull him by his wrist to his car.

Not long later the pair approached the gentlemen's club. " This bar is a specifically boy strippers." Sirius told Remus as they walked through the parking lot to the entrance. " Not that would bother us any." Sirius announced and nudged Remus in the side with a smile, which Remus returned. Considering they were both decidedly gay.

The club was dimly lite besides the light that shown over platforms. One particular one was at the back of the room, almost looking like a catwalk, besides the 3 poles that were spread across it.

Chairs surrounded the platforms and small tables were close to the bar area of the club. All around waiters could be seen wearing skimpy outfits, barely covering all their bits. Particularly showing off their young backsides.

" Oh my" Remus commented as a young boy, that couldn't possibly 18 walked by him and winked, leaving Remus to watch the pale rump swivel away from him. " Old perverts, eh" Sirius laughed when Remus gave him an affronted look.

" I knew you would like it here"

Sirius led them to two opens seats near a platform that a boy with dark brown hair and light blue eyes squirmed to the beat of the music that played throughout the club. He was a cute little thing. Teasing with the flimsy women's panties that he wore. Lets just say it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Suddenly a man who sat beside Sirius leaned over to talk to him. " Cute one, eh?" He asked, looking up at the boy. Sirius nodded in a agreement despite the fact he was talking to a total stranger. " If you think, he's cute… You haven't seen nothing" The man said with a exaggerated hand gesture. Clearly this man was hardly sober.

" Really?" Sirius asked, an amused look on his features. " Ohhh yah. You haven't seen Emerald" He said the name like he was a god.

When Sirius laughed, the other man looked puzzled. " I am dead serious man. You should buy him for a lap dance. He's the best there is." It seemed as though the man was finished with the conversation because he sat back in his seat and watched the boy on the platform who he later found out was named Azul.

" Well, what do you think Moony?" Remus just shrugged in response, looking at the other platforms that held other young boys writhing to the techno beat.

Sirius smiled to himself and called over a waiter. "Yes, I'd like to get two fire whiskeys and buy a lap dance from… Emerald" Sirius asked, taking a moment to remember the name. " Yes sir which would be $250 for the lap dance sir, $1.00 for the fir whiskeys, sir." The boy who looked to be 20 or so said to Sirius.

"$250!" Sirius said. " Yes sir, Emerald is at high demand sir. Only those who pay the most sum may get a full dance sir"

Sirius sighed and looked over at Remus who was still looking around the club. " This better be a damn good lap dance." He mumbled and handed the waiter the money. " Lap dance is for the guy to my right" Sirius told the waiter, referring to Remus.

The waiter nodded his head in understanding and went off to retrieve Emerald and the fire whiskeys.

Not long later and boy who must have been 16 approached the two men, particularly Remus. He had jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes. Sirius knew immediately where he got his name. The boy looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

But Remus knew who it was, but was speechless when he saw his former student and deceased best friend's son. " Sensei" Emerald or better know as Harry, said to Remus.

Well that was chapter 1 of 'Relations'. I hope you all liked it and review. I've already have written the second chapter but I need at least 4 reviews before I post it. So if you really want to see what happens next you have to tell me so. I am open to any criticism you may have.

Sensei- Teacher in Japanese. Used to call the teacher in karate. No, they are not in Japan. . actually I have no idea where they are. Lets say somewhere in Europe 'cause I like the sexy accent. Good Day!


	2. Meet Misery

Before you start the second chapter I would like to make a correction in something I wrote last chapter.

'But Remus knew who it was, but was speechless when he saw his former student and deceased best friend's son. " Sensei" Emerald or better know as Harry, said to Remus.'

It's not "former student" Harry is still his student. I hope you read this cause I don't want any reviews about you being confused.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had fun writing it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Har-I mean…" Remus sputtered. Emerald placed a finger over Remus's mouth and straddles his legs. Shorts that really should be called underwear, hugged Emerald just in the right places. His chest was built but he was petite and slim. He didn't seem to have any body fat at all.

Sure, his body was very nice, but the best and most striking and awe-inspiring thing about him were his large 'Emerald' eyes. They seemed to look right through you.

Emerald brought himself up on Remus's legs very slowly, then he grinded his genitals into Remus's. From a certain angle it would look like Emerald was riding Remus. Sirius just couldn't take his eyes away. It seemed as those around them too, couldn't help but glance their way.

Emerald even mewled like he was taking it up the ass. Though it was just part of his perfected act. Remus felt very uncomfortable in this situation, knowing whom the boy is, yet still getting turned-on by it. He tried to push Harry away gently, but he shook his head. " Don't touch" He simply said before lifting himself off Remus's lap slowly to before getting off completely and writhed to the beat of the music, while bringing his left hand down his chest and torso, painstakingly slow. At least to the people watching opinions.

Emerald stopped his hand right at the rim of his shorts, staying there a moment, looking completely innocent with those large green eyes.

Now, this was really starting to bother Sirius, he just couldn't place we he had seen this boy before. He looked so familiar, surely one whiskey would make him forget already.

From what it looked like, Remus was trying to look away from Emerald and looking very queasy.

Sirius leaned over and whispered in his ear "How can you not be enjoying this?"

" I can't because that is Harry Potter, or have you forgotten he is your godson." Remus whispered back, neither taking their eyes off Emerald.

" That's my godson! Merlin! I haven't seen him since he was but only 2 years" Sirius responded in a harsh whisper so only Remus could hear. Then realization dawned on Sirius. " Oh my god" and he swiftly covered his eyes, ashamed he had been getting turned on by his godson. But he couldn't help but admit, to himself, that Harry had grown up nicely and he was Harry's type. Remus looked around nervously at the confused looks. Most of all from Harry, " Sorry I couldn't be of service, sir" He bowed his head and started to walk away.

Sirius immediately turned to the man next to him " You sonofabitch!" Before taking a punch at him. "Sirius!" Remus yelled, " He didn't know he was your godson, for Merlin's sake. Come on, let's escort ourselves out before we get thrown out"

"But Harry---" Sirius said with worried eyes.

" It pains me to say, but if Harry was in such high demand… I think he has been here long enough to know how to take care of himself. Now is not the time to confront him"

Before they left the club their waiter ran up to him " Your $250 back, sir. For the unwanted service." He handed Sirius the money. " I didn't know they can give money back" Remus said curiously. " It was ordered by Emerald, sir. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Have a good night, sirs." He said then hurried to wait on others.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'Why was he so repulsed by me?' Harry thought to himself as he dressed into his stage clothes, if they could be called clothes. ' I understand why Sensei was so uncomfortable, but why that other man. He seemed to be enjoying it'

" I heard you gave back money" An obese man, approached Harry. If only looks could kill. " Yes, sir"

" Is it because you failed to please, Emerald?" The man said in a terrifying whisper.

" Yes, sir"

" Then, we will go over this later. Hurry up boy, your almost up" He demanded, smacking Harry's bottom in a not so gentle way and walked off to the other boys.

He strutted down the stage, like he usually did, and grasped the pole that was on the middle of the 'catwalk' platform. He did what was expected of him. Circled the pole, and giving strange men suggestive looks, that just had the pedophiles leaping for joy inside. On the outside he looked happy to do this work, enthusiasm that the other boys wish they had. But inside, he was afraid, no, terrified of what this life would lead him too. Inside he was complete and utter misery.


	3. Confrontation

Guess what guys? You all are just making me update too fast. I am not even finished with the 5th chapter. I just need ya'll to slow down. So my review demand is going up to 8 reviews. I guess I'll just deal if I get 8 reviews real fast ::hint hint: Looking forward to those 8 reviews… and I hope you were looking forward to this chapter.

Enjoy the 'Confrontation'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Harry was tired, it was almost 5:00 in the morning, and he just wanted to sleep. But his boss, his uncle would not allow that.

" Why do you always end up useless?" His Uncle Vernon seethed as he pulled Harry into his house by his wrist, a bit too roughly. " That $250 could have paid for the groceries, for your food. I guess that doesn't matter to you."

" How could you displease a customer?" He continued, pulling Harry up the stairs to where his bedroom was. " What did you do wrong? Haven't you done the same dance numerous times?" He yanked Harry into his bedroom.

" On the bed, now!" Uncle Vernon demanded and Harry quickly complied, kneel with his feet under him on the bed. Uncle Vernon approached the bedside and took Harry's chin into his fat hand. " I would take you now." A shiver went down Harry's spine.

" But you virginity would cost far too much to let it be wasted. For screwing up tonight, and costing us the money, I will make sure your first will be long and rough." He said cruelly, pulling Harry so close to his face Harry could taste his rancid breath in his mouth.

Harry grimaced at the thought, most of all the fact his Uncle would decide who would he was first have sex with. " And" His Uncle seemed in thought for a moment. " I will put your virginity up for grabs tomorrow night. It's time for you to see what it is like to really please a man"

Harry's eyes widened in panic, "Please, no…sir, I'm not ready. I just turned 16" A useless plea.

"Yes, it is long overdue. You are one of the few virgins at work. Azul, he's 14 and he already has 7 clients. You should follow his example." Uncle Vernon tore his hand away from Harry's face and left the room smugly.

That morning Harry was only let a small bruise on his wrist, but a large cut, that was bleeding uncontrollably from his heart.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Calm down, Sirius" Remus said as he tied his 4th degree black belt around his waist.

" How can I calm down, who knows what Harry has been through!" Sirius went on.

" I'll see Harry at my 3:00 class. I'll talk to him then" Remus tried to reassure. He was his nature to be the calm one, ever since they were in school.

"I'll stay here then." Sirius said, to prove it he sat down at the corner of the room. The children in the morning class staring at the strange man that sat in the corner with a determined look on his face.

" Sensei, is that man in time-out?" A young girl asked Remus. Remus merely nodded with a grin and went back to teaching the class.

2:59 came around and there was no Harry

" Where is he?" Sirius asked Remus is a hurried voice.

" I am sure he is pretty embarrassed about last night, I mean I would be if I gave my teacher a lap dance… I don't know about you" Remus whispered so his students couldn't hear as he prepared for his class for older students.

At 3:00 o'clock class began without Harry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

'_How can I face Sensei, again?'_ Harry asked himself, completely embarrassed about what happened last night.

' _I was only doing my job though, and he paid me to do it.'_ Harry tried to reassure himself. _' And if I miss class, Uncle Vernon will be notified and I am already in deep shit.' _

'My virginity will be gone by tomorrow, for sure. Probably by that rich Malfoy that always buys me for private parties. He'll surely have the highest bid.'

'_I'm not ready for this, what am I going to do?' _He asked himself as he entered his karate class. All eyes turned on him and he bowed his head, " Sorry I am late, Sensei" He said in a smooth voice, it was his job to pretend he was okay.

He placed down his backpack that held his work clothes and stood in his usual spot on the mat. When class began again when Sensei said it was okay, he felt a pair of eyes still on him. He glanced in the corner to see the man that looked so repulsed by him last night, just staring at him. Unnerved by those gray eyes he looked down at the ground.

A half hour later class was over, considering Harry came a half hour later. "Harry." He heard Sensei say his name and he felt a sense of dread. "Yes, Sensei?"

"About last night..."


	4. Azul

"About last night, Harry"

"Stop" Harry didn't face his Sensei, but put his hand out behind him. "I know what your thinking and I know what your going to say. So please, just save your breath"

Remus looked surprised but then Sirius spoke up. "Now you listen Harry---"

"Who the hell are you?" Harry turned around to look at the man with those unnerving gray eyes and shaggy shoulder length hair. A determined look was on his face. Remus placed a hand on Sirius' shoulder.

"What is it to you, what I do?" Harry asked, while grabbing his bag and slinging the strap on his shoulder.

"What your doing is illegal, Harry." Remus spoke again. "I have no say in it" Harry said in a whisper.

"I have to go" With that Harry rushed out the door. Curious to who that man was, and how he knew his name. He had enough to deal with right now.

Sirius was about to run after him but Remus held onto his arm. "I'm starting to think you don't care what happens to him." Sirius said to Remus.

"How could you think that?" Remus looked a bit upset. " Should I remind you, you are one of the most wanted men in the Country, just because you cut your hair and cleaned up a bit doesn't mean people can't recognize you! I care for him, but I think we should take this a little at a time."

"Your way too patient." Sirius mumbled before looking back at the door Harry just exited, thinking through what Remus said.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had just been announced, that Emerald's virginity was being offered to whoever bids the most. Harry felt sick when he heard the excited murmuring go through the club. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Harry turned around to see whom the hand belonged to.

"Azul?"

Azul offered a gentle smile and patted Harry's shoulder. "I remember when this happened to me. I was so scared and felt so," he shrugged trying to find the word, "useless."

Azul sighed and looked Harry in the eyes. "Just imagine, being else where. Anywhere else, with anyone you want them to be." Azul gave him a sad look. He was only 14, 2 years younger then Harry. Yet, his eyes were so old.

"It always makes me feel a little bit better."

"If you don't mind me asking, when did you lose, um, it?" Harry asked curiously. Azul laughed lightly at the innocence. "No wonder" Azul thought out loud. "I was 11 years old" Azul answered. Harry's eyes widened, he could imagine losing his purity at such an age. Azul patted and ruffled Harry's raven tresses at the pitiful look.

"Please, don't pity me. That look is the last thing I want to see." Azul said, and grin still on his face. But his eyes were heavy with experiences not fit anyone.

Harry nodded his head. He didn't want those experiences, but he found that there was no way to escape it.

A waiter approached Azul and whispered into his ear and he saw Azul nod his head to whatever was said. "Sorry, but it seems as though one of my clients are here unexpectedly. Excuse me" Azul then walked away but turned back for a moment. "Oh yeah and Harry, good luck" At that he left, disappearing around the corner to the room that were built in the back of the club.

A part of Harry envied Azul, for the fact that he could separate himself from reality to his own fantasy. Harry wasn't sure he had that in him.

"Emerald, Ruby and Lulu to platform 3" Said the co-manager of Spark. The three boys nodded, ready to go on stage.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sirius decided to go Spark again, to make sure Harry was all right. The announcement that was made left him in shock.

He'd be damned if he let this happen to his godson

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry this chapter is so short! But I had writers block by the end of it. Actually I still do, so I don't when you will get chapter 5. 'Cause I have not written it yet. I think I might have something in mind. So what do you think about this chapter? Do you like how things are going?

I have some interesting descions to make, like who takes Harry virginity . I also have an essay to write for school by tomorrow, and I have some illstrations to make for my friend fanfiction, so I am pretty busy right now.

So how about this, once I get 15 new reviews, I'll put up chapter five ' Losing Innocence'

I didn't get 8 reviews that quickly so I think 15 will take even longer, unless you reall want it

Ciao, I love you all my reviewers.. HEY and people who alert, it would be nice to know why you faved me or alert my story... please::pout:


	5. Making And Breaking

Thank you soo much to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! I love you all and am so glad you like this story enough to keep it posted or let me know what you think (Cause you know that is greatly appreciated!)

It's been over a month yesh! I didn't know it was that long ago since my last chapter.

Well since then my laptop crashed with all my stories (which also meant my chapter 5 was deleted and not saved anywhere else, so I had to rewrite it. Currently I am not feeling well at all and a sinus infection is developing in broncidos, that's not very good. But I feel like I must write this chapter for you because I feel like I have been neglecting my fans. So read on and enjoy!

By the way, I changed this chapter name, sorry for teasing yah! I hope you all like 'Making And Breaking'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxXXxxXXxxxxXXXXxXXXXXxxxXX

"How much do you bid?" Mr.Dursley said, automatically assuming that Mr.Malfoy wanted to make sure that Emerald's virginity would be his, finally.

" I will not tolerate being insulted with false presumptions, Mr.Dursley. If you will have my money you will treat me with the respect your best paying costumer should have"

" Of course, Mr.Malfoy." Vernon said uneasyly, eyeing the snake handled cane that seems to be staring right through him like it was actually alive. Lucius wasn't injured and didn't look old enough to carry around a cane, perhaps he thought it made him look superior. But that look in his icy eyes and equally cold demeanor told anybody with enough logic, not to mess with Lucius Malfoy.

"So, how could I help you today, Mr.Malfoy." Vernon said, gulping making that roll of fat that was his neck jiggle. Lucius cringed in disgust yet answered smoothly, " I would like to buy Emerald, for a private party. It will be my sons birthday and I would like to give him a memorable one."

"Certainly sir, but you realize…since Emerald is very popular at the moment, a slightly higher price them usual should allow him to put aside his plans to attend this party"

" How much?" Lucius asked shortly, peering at Vernon.

"$2,000 yet if you want your son to have something extra as a birthday gift, $2,800." Vernon said suggestively, fiddling with his thumbs on his protruding stomach.

" And what is this extra something you have in mind, Mr.Dursley?" Lucius asked curiously, crossing his legs elegantly.

" Perhaps Emerald could do something different with his famous dance, perhaps something more personal and… well, pleasurable" Vernon responded, thinking about what he could have Emerald do.

Lucius seemed in thought for a moment before nodding his head. " 2,800, merely dimes. I expect Emerald to be in the backroom for the party at 9:00 p.m. till needed, in 4 days." He said in a final voice and he got up gracefully out of his chair.

"Is that clear?" Lucius aksed as he stood in front of the exit.

"Yessir, see you soon." Lucius nodded and was out the door.

Emerald had some work to do.

XxXxXxXxxxxXXxXxXXxXxxxxXxxXxxxxxxXxXXXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxxxx

"Azul, I'm scared." Emerald announced to his new and only best friend. For right now both of them weren't needed so they found a comfortable spot in the Dancer's Room. Which is where the Dancers hung out when they didn't have something to do, but they could always be found if they did.

Azul scooted down the loveseat and hugged Emerald around his waist. " You'll be alright, I promise you" He sounded so mature and sincere.

"Are you sure?" Emerald sniffled and fought back the tears threatening to fall, no he wouldn't cry over this again.

Azul nodded and looked Emerald straight in the eye " I've been thinking." Azul trailed off.

"Yah?" Emerald asked curiously.

"Maybe I could make it better for you…"

"How could you do that?"

" Maybe I could—no it's a bad idea, never mind"

"No, tell me" Emerald said shortly, taking a hold on one of Azul's hands with both of his own. "Please"

Azul soft, ocean blue eyes gazed at Emerald for a moment. " Maybe I could be the one to, you know… and it could make what is planned better"

Emerald looked shocked for a moment " You mean…that you.."

" Yah"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxxX

Well, will Azul and Harry risk getting caught, or will it be too late to help Harry?

I don't know either, I have to write the 6th chapter. :innocent grin: Ciao! Oh yah and too all you people that don't like short chapters.. sorry! That's the way I write. Fast updates, short chapters.. don't like it, just don't read it -.-


	6. Getting There

I am going to try to write as much and as recently as I can since it's a very big possibility that will be getting hand surgery. I absolutely hate typing with one hand so… I don't know if you will get any chapters awhile after the surgery is done. So I hope you all don't hate me and get rid of my story because of the non-updating time… Well anyways, here is 'Getting There'

XxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxxxXxXxXxxXXXxxxxxxxXXXXx

It would be better for a best friend to lose your virginity too, instead of a complete stranger, right?

Would it be worth it? To choose your friend but get in trouble that could be fatal.

Or let someone tear you inside out, clouding all that you used to be.

Emerald knew he had to decide, and fast. He didn't want to get Azul into trouble, surely the punishment to the thing that could have gave Uncle Vernon a lot of money…would be severe. Emerald didn't know if he could handle that…Azul was his only friend, the only person he had.

Then again, Emerald would never be the same if some strange guy took him. Plus Vernon said he would make it long and rough. Emerald visibly grimaced at the idea. Not that losing his virginity at 16 wasn't really appealing either… but…maybe..

"I haven't even had my first kiss" Emerald admitted slowly.

" I assumed as much" Azul said and gave Emerald a halfhearted grin. Emerald still hadn't answered his question. Perhaps if he made a move it would make up his mind, Azul really didn't want what happened to him to be experienced by Emerald, he wanted to save him from his incial pain of your first time, he wanted to relax him through it. Not that he had any feelings besides friendship for Emerald, he just wanted him to be alright, as a friend.

With that thought Azul placed a hand on the side of Emerald face, stroking his cheek gently before leaning forward and placing his moist lips on Emeralds. Emeralds eyes were as wide as ever, but when Azul started to move his lips on Emerald insistently, Emerald went with instinct and pushed his lips innocently and he downcasted his eyes, though still looking at Azul.

Azul kept the kiss PG, he didn't think frenching for a first kiss would be a great step with Emerald. Azul pulled away and looked at Emerald expectantly. "So?"

" I think, well maybe… a friend would be better then a stranger." Emerald said in almost a whisper, like he was afraid to be heard.

Azul grinned at Emerald and placed and small kiss on his cheek. " It will be better, I promise you" He said, reminding Emerald of their earlier promise that he would be alright.

" If we get caught we'll be in a lot of trouble" Emerald stated the obvious. " I know, but would you rather risk it or allow your first time to be as bad as your experiences here"

Azul responded thinking about how long he had been at Spark. Both Emerald and Azul had been there for a long time, they just never really crossed-paths. Plus for a long while Emerald wasn't allowed to be spoken to by anyone besides Mr.Dursley, but the dancers nicknamed him Pape. Not Emerald though.

"When do you think we could, y'know?" Emerald asked, afraid of the word and it's meaning behind it.

" I have an idea"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxXXxXXXXXXXXXxXXxXXx

Azul decided it would be best to do what they had planned two days later. On that particular day Vernon would go into the room mainly for smoking cigars and socializing with regular and high paying consumers. They would sit around boasting about there success as whatever they were.

Azul had his own room at the club since he had clients. He often stayed overnight if he couldn't get someone to take him home. Azul lead Emerald by his wrist towards the rooms for the dancers with clients and besides that was room that was for people who didn't usually have clients but fucked once in awhile for fun.

"Here's my room" Azul said as he opened the door revealing a messy room. " Sorry I haven't had to use this room… I mean…" Emerald nodded in understanding visably shaking about what was about to happen. He still felt wrong, even though it was on better circumstances with Azul. Azul pulled some clothes and other things off his bed to leave only disheveled sheets.

Azul straightened his sheets slighty and then walked over to Emerald awkwardly "Well…"

" I suppous we should start now?" Emerald said shakily. Azul brought him into a comforting and friendly hug.

"I'll be gentle, okay?" The younger chocolate-colored haired boy said softly with a small smile.

" Okay" Emerald said in barely a whisper. Azul then kissed Emerald's cheek gently and then his lips. Friendly love all just behind this. When Azul brought his kisses down to Emerald neck he started to unbutton the other boys collar shirt. Every little piece of skin that was revealed received equal amounts of kisses.

Emerald was blushing furiously; he didn't know what to do. Azul sensed this awkwardness and took his mouth off of Emerald. He smirked and led him to the bed. He pushed Emerald back gently so his head hit the pillows when he flopped onto the bed.

Emerald's mouth was captured again and this time he contributed by pushing his mouth back. Kissing wasn't too bad. Azul slowly removed Emerald shirt and tossed his aside. He brought his mouth and hands down Emeralds body slowly. His fingers found the buttons to Emerald's cargo pants. He started to pull them down with Emerald's underwear.

That's when Emerald started getting really nervous. " Stop." He said in a gasp. Azul looked up at Emerald with understanding and kissed him again reassuringly. " It will be okay." He said honestly. Emerald seemed in thought for another moment before nodding.

Azul continued to pull down the clothes until Emerald was as naked as a newborn babe. Azul smiled at Emerald's shyness. "Your very beautiful Emerald."

Emerald's big eyes looked at Azul cutely. Azul surpressed a laugh.

Back to business. They had to hurry up, Azul was afraid of getting caught as well, but he wanted it to be good for Emerald.

Azul quickly rid himself of his own clothes and began to lift Emerald's legs over his shoulders. Emerald felt paniky. " Wha-What are you doing?" He was feeling completely veroniable. " It's okay, shh" Azul said and rubbed the side of Emerald's leg before he slipped two of his own fingers into his mouth. When he slicked his fingers with his own siliva he brought them down to Emerald entrance and circled it slowly.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Azul?"


	7. Love

Gah! I am working as fast as I can! Don't worry I don't have my hand appointment till October 12th. Then they will decide when I have the surgery ( If they can do anything at all) . So calm down, I have a bit more time. All of you are lucky I am writing this instead of doing my homework, not that really mind that much. I am sorry my writing is confusing at times. I don't try to be! I just write this really late at night so my mom doesn't walk in and see I am on my laptop and when I am supposed to be doing homework or sleeping. Enjoy the read.

XxXxXxXxxxXXxxXxXxxXXXXXXxxXXXxxXXxxXXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Azul!" Came the voice of Gregory, one of the waiters. He is one of many that tell the dancers when they were needed.

"Azul, someone is here for you." The voice came through the door. There were some more knocks before Azul answered back with " Okay, I'll be right there!"

Azul took Emerald's legs off his shoulders and looked at Emerald in apology.

"I'm so sorry Emmy," Azul said with guilty eyes and he started to retrieve some clean clothes around his room. Emerald nodded even though Azul's back was turned. He knew how things worked around here so he understood completely. Emerald was still shaken by the situation and the fact that he was almost NOT a virgin anymore.

Azul soon found beige capri pants and a slightly, tight teal colored t-shirt. He tried to straighten up the bed a bit, since Emerald was now putting back on his own clothes. When Azul thought his bed was satisfactory, he walked over to Emerald and kissed him on the cheek.

" I am really sorry Em. I'll see you later okay?" Azul asked. Emerald nodded and smiled half-heartedly, sort of relieved with the interruption.

" It's okay, really," Emerald reassured, combing back his hair skittishly with his right hand. " I'd better go before they get here," He reminded Azul why their plans had been cut short.

With that said Emerald left with a wave and he shut the door behind him with a sigh. He leaned against the door for a moment before pushing off it. He heard someone walking down the hall towards him. He kept his head down, not wanting to make eye contact with the man walking past. He glanced quickly to look at the man who brushed by him. He had short light brown hair and a prominent jaw. Emerald didn't look long enough to figure out what color eyes he had, but he knew he was very handsome.

This man looked to be about 21, he walked with an air about him, which sort of made you feel comfortable. The man walked towards Azul's door and did knock twice and then paused and then knocked a third time before he walked into Azul's room without an answer. He must be a regular.

Emerald sighed to himself and started to walk back to the dancers room, his break was over soon anyway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXXxXxxXXxxxxxxXxXXXxXXXxXXXxxxXxx

"Cedric," Azul said surprised as he approached the man that just entered the room.

"Anthony," Cedric said back casually, Azul shushed him.

" Your not supposed to use my name here!" He whispered sharply as if someone around might be listening. Azul looked at Cedric closely and sighed.

" I thought I told you to stop coming here," Azul said sadly, turning his head away from Cedric, looking at the floor.

" You did," Cedric nodded to himself and he ran his hand through Azul's hair affectionately. " But that wouldn't keep me away."

Azul looked up at Cedric sort of upset and curious at the same time.

" How can you pay for this?"

" Well I do have to admit, I am behind on some bills," He held out his hand and caressed Azul's cheek with the back of his hand, " But you're worth it."

Azul blushed and gently pushed the hand away from his face. Cedric wasn't put down though and he simply smiled at Azul's embarrassment.

Cedric then placed both of his hands on Azul's on face to keep him in place. He kissed the boy's forehead gently, then his nose and he gently pressed his lips into Azul's carefully like it was their first kiss all over again.

Azul closed his eyes, he absent-mindedly knew Cedric had placed his hands down on his hips now but he didn't pull away. It was like they were magnets, stuck together before you have to pry them away.

Cedric rubbed Azul's side as he tilted his head at a different angle. He prodded his tongue against Azul's; a small battle of dominance that he knew was his already.

Azul whimpered into Cedric's lips. 'Why does he have this affect on me?' The thought passed through his head but he didn't ponder it for long. Cedric was pushing him back towards the bed. Azul half wanted to be taken by Cedric and the other less horny half wanted Cedric to go.

But when Cedric snuck a hand down and started to grope Azul all thoughts of pushing Cedric away and making him go, were gone.

Not long later Cedric and Azul were in the same position that Emerald and Azul had been not long ago. Azul's legs were over Cedric broad shoulders.

" Your really beautiful, you know?" Cedric whispered as he brushed the damp brown hair out of Azul's eyes. The darker brunette looked so vulnerable, his hair was askew on the pillow, eyes downcasted looking longingly at Cedric. He couldn't resist those bright blue eyes.

Cedric bent Azul in half and held him in a passionate kiss. He pulled back quickly. He reached over to the night stand where there was a tube of strawberry lube ( a kink of one of the other clients) and condoms.

Cedric grabbed both items. He ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth.

" Put it on me," He told Azul heatedly. Azul took the condom and did as he was told.

Cedric popped open the tube of lube and put a decent amount on his hands and rubbed them together to make the gel like substance warm-up.

When the lube was warm, Cedric put some on himself and then some more at Azul's entrance. Azul arched his back when he felt the fingers preparing him. Soon enough Cedric was slowly entering the minor.

Azul's eyes were rolled back and he kept clenching and unclenching his fist, the usual things submissive do when they are in their in extreme pleasure. Azul kept wondering how Cedric knew exactly where his prostate was and had it on target with every thrust.

Sweat dropped off of Cedric's face and onto Azul's petite ( but bigger then Emerald's) body. He whispered sweet nothings that he couldn't necessarily hear himself. But both of them were far to gone to care.

As Cedric thrust in, he bent Azul in half again and engaged in that same passionate kiss.

"So close," Azul gasped in a small voice when Cedric pulled out slightly and thrust back in harder then before. "Me too," Cedric answered back more coherently.

Cedric reached in between their bodies and started to stroke slowly, but he didn't truly know how turned on Azul was because he came within moments. When the tight hole became even tighter and grasped him harder Cedric came right then.

" I love you, Azul" Cedric said as he tried to regain his breath. But Azul's eyes snapped open in full alert at that comment.

" What?"

XxXxXxXxxXXxxxXxxXXxxxXXXXXXXX

Where the hell is Sirius? I kept asking myself that. But I have seemed to forget about him lately. I think next chapter he will make his appearance again. Have to go to school  
! Byes!


	8. Caught?

Hello everyone! Miss me? I've been bad and haven't really been wearing my splint as much as I should. I wear it mostly through the school day but other then that I take it off often. So it isn't a huge surprise that my tendons are not moving over and there still is a significant amount of pain in my hand. I probably will have to go through surgery to fix the problem, which I hope won't happen. I don't have great luck with coming out of surgeries. Anyways, I haven't updated in a long while so I figured I should start posting again before my next appointment with is the 17th or 18th of December. I will try to get atleast 3 chapters done by then.

XxxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxXxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxXxXXxXxxXxX

Emerald stretched out on his twin-sized bed. The navy blue comforter was bunched on his abdomen and his white tee had rode up to his chest during the night. He scratched his exposed stomach and sat up on his bed. There was no light to come through a window to wake him, just the bustling of people outside his door in the hallway.

He wished he could fall back asleep. Be away from this reality. But the noise outside his room would not allow him to escape. He remembered he was due for a private party today for Mr.Malfoy. He bought him for parties often so it should be a remotely easy payday. He slowly got out of bed, pulling his shirt down as he did so.

His eyes wondered his pitch-black room, trying to adjust his eyes to the darkness so he could find his work clothes amongst the piles. He managed to find a dark blue top that went mid way down his torso and a pair of jeans he borrowed from Azul. They were slightly big on him but they looked good.

It was time to face the long day to come. He opened the door that lead to the hallway and winced at the light. Allowing his eyes to dilate he stood in the doorway for a moment before making his way to the bathroom that all the dancers shared.

The bathroom was already filled with dancers who were getting ready for the day. The showers were open, like that would be in a locker room. Showerheads were about 2 feet spread apart so you were never had privacy. Some boys helped others wash their backs even some massaged shampoo in each other's hair. There is no shame in a place like this.

Emerald walked over to a mirror that wasn't occupied and tried to tame his wild black hair. Not long later Azul came up behind him and rested his chin on Emerald's shoulder with a grin.

" Hola!" Azul said, now trying to pet Emerald's hair down.

" You seem happy today," Emerald observed.

" Only one scheduled client today!" He exclaimed as if it was the best thing that ever happened to him.

" Only?" Emerald mumbled, turning on the faucet, gathering the freezing water in his hand to splash over his face. It was refreshing but Azul's enthusiasm confused him.

Azul looked into Emerald's eyes from the mirror and he gave him a half-hearted smile. He wouldn't understand until he has clients himself.

"Yes," Azul said slowly and started to pat down Emerald's hair again, managing it to look slightly kept. " What do you have planned for ---"

" Azul!" A boy yelled running to his side.

" Ruby?" Azul turned around to see a young boy about the age of 12 with bright red hair approach him. He looked frightened.

" What's wrong? He asked with concern.

" The police, they are here!" He exclaimed.

With that said all the boys stilled. All you could hear was the showers continuing to run. Suddenly the boys simultaneously shut off the showers and slipped towels around their waist, filing out of the room like they had practiced many times before. They calming walked to all their rooms to dress into the proper attire. Whistle all of the boys were getting dressed Mr.Dursley was handling the situation.

XxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXXXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxX

" How many I help you officer?" Mr.Dursley asked calmly and politely.

" We were told of underage and illegal activity, we have a warrant for a search." The officer said in a bored voice.

" I assure you officer, no such thing is happening here. Please come in a see for yourself," He said confidently, knowing his boys would know what to do.

The officer proceeded to check out the building, finding no evidence of prostitution. Though the boys looked young, some looking as young as preteen but he didn't have any proof to charge either. He soon left. They had many reports of this place but he could never find any evidence against them.

" Well that was interesting," Azul said pulling at the collared shirt he wore, not used to wearing clothes like this.

Emerald nodded in agreement and sighed, taking off his own dress shirt as he walked to his room to get ready for the day again.

XxXxXxXxxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXXx

" I can't believe you called the police," Remus said while putting on his black belt to prepare once again for his afternoon class. Harry hadn't been coming to class lately. He tried to keep that information from Sirius but he came to the afternoon class everyday hoping to see Harry would come. " How could you risk yourself like that, again?!" Remus nearly yelled, surprising Sirius.

Sirius sighed deeply. " I want him out of there, I would risk anything at this time," He confirmed, remembering the offer made at Spark a few days ago. Plus the fact Harry hadn't been in class for a few days now.

" Sirius…" Remus sighed as if following Sirius's example and turned his back to the other man. He swallowed not trusting his voice. How could he put him through this again? Didn't he know how he felt about him?

" Remmy?" Sirius got up and rested his chin on Remus shoulder but when he got no response he whispered into the other man's ear. " Earth to Remmy!"

Remus shivered slightly at the breath on his ear but he remained silent for a couple more moments before he pulled away. " My class is going to begin soon," He said as he started to walk out of the room and into the main part of the building where the classes were held.

"Your class doesn't start for another ten minutes," Sirius said from the room he was left in, again there came no response again. Sirius couldn't hardly understand Remus anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxxXxXxxXxxXxxxxxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxx

I am so tired! I need sleep, and I have to do my homework. But I guess I'll just do that in the morning. I know I have a lot to explain in the chaps to come. This chap was just to get me writing again.


	9. The Private Party

Okay, it's been pretty long since my last update… so here you go!

This is also dedicated to my friend who's a ninja… you know who you are.

Onward!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXXxx

Sirius tried to fend off the horrible headache creeping up on him as he woke up. Perhaps he drank too much last night.

"Ugh.. Merlin, " He groaned as he rolled out of bed taking his sheet with him. He yawned and scratched this head as he slowly made his way to his bathroom across the hall.

"Morin' Padfoot!," Remus said mouth full of cherrios.

" Headache, too loud… too loud," Sirius mumbled, covering his ears which only allowed his sheets to fall to this floor.

"Uh, Sirius," Remus blushed, racking his eyes down his long time friend's body.

"'Orry, bathroom," He slurred and turned around without lifting the sheets to cover himself and made his way into his bathroom.

Remus covered his mouth in embarrassment before he went into the kitchen to return his now empty cereal bowl into the sink. He leaned against the kitchen counter and took a breath to try to calm himself down.

Hearing Sirius enter the living room he joined him with a glass of water and some pills.

He walked over the couch was Sirius was snuggled under a large blue blanket and handed him the said things.

"Here, to help your headache," He said and sat on the end of the couch next to Sirius's feet.

"Hum, thanks Moony…" He took the pills and swallowed them dry before using the water to wash them down. After a few moments of silence Sirius turned to Remus.

"What happened Moony, why are you here?" Sirius asked softly.

"Well, you decided to take me to a bar last night and get drunk off your arse, so I had to drag you home. We drove there with your car and I didn't feel like walking home. So I sleep here on the couch," Remus told him casually. "Besides, you need someone to take care of you when you get your hangovers."

"Heh,right… thanks." He said and snuggled more into the blanket.

"So, why exactly did I take you to the bar?" Sirius asked hesitantly not sure if he wanted to know.

" Apparently you went back to Spark… you found out Harry was in a private party, for Lucius Malfoy."

"What?! …. Oh ow my brain"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxXxxXx

Emerald stood somewhat slumped as Azul adjusted his yellow and red tie for his schoolboy outfit. He tried to drown out the soft chatter outside the dressing room and only focus on Azul's steady breathing which always helps to calm his nerves.

" It will be okay," Azul said with a tender smile and patted down Emerald's unruly hair. " You will do great, you've been practicing this routine as much as you could," Azul said with confidence, hoping to transfer some to his Emerald.

Emerald forced a smirk and nodded. He knew he would do the routine perfectly, he always did well under pressure but it didn't mean he dreaded what he would do before and feel guilty afterwards.

Azul kissed Emerald's cheek and held his head in his hands. " I'll see you later, Emmy," He continued to smile and beckoned Emerald out of the dressing room.

Once Emerald was out of the dressing room he pulled on his sweet and happy demeanor. Falling into the role of his schoolboy outfit. With one final adjustment of his tie to make it slightly looser, he went out on stage at the cue of the sensual music.

He immediately acknowledged the piercing gray eyes that greeted him. He gave a scripted sly grin at Lucius and then did a slow movement of his hips as he unbuttoned his trousers. His eyes searched the room for the identical pair of eyes, which weren't too hard to find. He eyed Draco Malfoy, never having the honor of meeting the Malfoy heir before.

Draco looked extremely pleased when Emerald's eyed rested on him. Kinky isn't he? Since he was having him wear his school uniform. Obviously he wanted to fuck one of his peers. He broadened his practiced grin and strutted over to Draco, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so.

Next to Draco seemed to be an Italian boy, about the same age as Draco, racking his eyes down his body. He was used to it.

Emerald stopped directly in front of Draco and pulled his while dress shirt off his shoulders, allowing it to fall to the carpeted floor. Draco smirked at him as he did so. Emerald chanced a look over at Lucius, who he usually gave this individual dance to. He was looking at him with genuine curiosity. Obviously wondering what he was going to do so different this time when he danced for his son.

The green-eyed boy then let the trousers fall to the ground as he squirmed to the beat, leaving him only in his trademark navy blue short shorts. He walked forward slightly and lowered himself on Draco's lap. Draco looked surprised and slightly embarrassed by this since he had developed an erection during the suggestive dancing/stripping Emerald was performing for him.

Emerald only smiled in understanding and scooted further up the other boy's lap. He leaned over and breathed out a pleased sigh as he wiggled on Draco's lap in a teasing manner.

"Draco," He whispered as he contined to move restlessly, torturing the boy under him.

"Meet me if the room with the red velvet curtains…later on," He paused and pulled back slightly to look into those clouded over gray eyes, " So I can give you your birthday present."

With that Emerald got off Draco's lap slowly and turned around, giving Draco a nice view as he bent over to pick up his clothes he had dropped and he swiveled his hips as he exited the room.

Finally out of the limelight, he sighed with relief that the first part of his routine was over with. Now he just needed to finish this dreadful task.

Oh fun.

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXXxXxxXxxXXXxxxXxXxXxX

It's been sooo long since I last updated, I am so sorry… I hope you all still love me.


	10. The Red Room

For the lack of a more creative title. I don't know what is up with me. All day I was thinking about, I haven't updated my story in awhile and I said I would. So when my company finally left I went on the computer and decided to start typing the next chapter of Relations. I realized my other story Inseme .. or whatever the hell it is, totally died and will probably never be continued. But I think ( hope) this one will continue and maybe even have a sequel at one point.  
I really hope you all enjoy this chapter... It just flowed out of me. I don't think I have even read it back yet to look for flaws, I just couldn't wait to post it. I think my writing style is slightly different in this chapter. I was kinda writing it out of character. I haven't even read fanfiction in atleast over a month::dies:: and my rp partner totally abandoned me ( I still love you Nadiee) . So here I am ... no rp partner... ::extremely sad:: I need more then one roleplay partner that is willing to do yaoi since all of my other ones are hetero or yuri fans... ANYWAY.  
Tada Read on... note is probably longer then chapter.

XxxXxxxXxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxxXxXxxXXxXxXxXXXXxXXXXXxxXxxXxxxxxXxxXxXXX

He needed some time to himself.

Obviously.

He couldn't believe he was actually going to go through with this. Sure, Azul had given him some tips but he wasn't confident about it.

Emerald sighed and lounged on the couch in the dancers room, watching as boys walked by him with their stage outfits and them having small talk with eachother.

Ruby and Jaz greeted him but he could only respond with a simple wave of a hand. He couldn't trust his voice, since his throat felt constricted with fear. Was he really going to go through with this?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Draco did just as he was told. He found the room with the blood red velvet curtains and sat, legs crossed, on the deep red cushions that covered the base of the walls.

He shook his elevated foot anxiously, waiting for the arrival of Emerald.

He didn't quite know what " Later on" meant but he figured a half hour would do, until he couldn't take it anymore and left his party guest to find this room.

It was sensual to say the least. It was dimly lit and very isolated from the public part of the club. You could barely hear the pounding bump of the music through the wall, but Draco could feel it through his chest, or was that his heart?

He pulled a shaky hand through his hair and fixated his gaze on the door which was concealed by those mentioned curtains.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the boy he had been waiting for, he immediately smirked.

"Mr.Malfoy," Emerald greeted walking over to him, almost hesitantly.

"Draco," The blond corrected, sitting up slightly on the cushions. He beckoned Emerald beside with with his finger.

Emerald obliged and sat beside Draco with a smirk in place. " I hope you were pleased with the dance," Emerald said, bending his legs to the side slightly and tilting his head to the side as he looked over at Draco.

Draco almost admitted outloud how much he wanted to screw Emerald's brains out right now. But he had been strictly warned by his father to only accept what was given to him by Emerald but not insist or try anything on the other boy.

Apparently his virginity was up for grabs.

' I wonder if he even wants it,' Draco thought carefully. ' Why the fuck do I care?' He thought immediatly afterwards.

" So did you bring my present?" Draco questioned, leaning into Emerald slightly. Emerald simply continued to smirk at him and pushed him away slightly.

Draco was put out at this at first until Emerald straddled his legs once again. He hands immediately went to the smaller boys waist. Emerald pulled away alittle bit and gave Draco a look he hoped would tell him he couldn't touch him. Vernon said it would taint him.

Draco could care less actually. It would be alot more kinky if he wasn't allowed to touch back, only to be touch. He shurgged and sat back against the wall and watched the boy on his lap.

First Emerald ran his hands down Draco's chest slowly, looking at him almost innocently. Draco only chuckled and urged him on.

Emerald tried to conceal his inner turmoil as he scooted further down the older boy's legs so he was no longer sitting on the bulge protruding from Draco's pants.

Draco's own hand started to travel down his own body and he noticed how Emerald watched curiously before he pushed his hand away from the rim of his trousers. Emerald pushed the button of the other's boy's pants out of hole, which opened the zipper slightly as he pulled the flaps apart.

Extremely nervous, Emerald tried to prevent his hand from shaking by keeping it busy with opening the zipper fully and running his fingers over Draco's developing erection.

Draco lifted his hips slightly to allow his trousers to be pulled down to his knees by Emerald. Not once did Emerald look up once since he opened his fly. He found himself yearing to see those big eyes of his.

Emerald consentrated on the task of hand, just wanting to get it over with. Sure, he'd felt it before, but it's never been in his mouth. He slide further down Draco's legs which were now out flat in front of him. Emerald pulled down Draco's breifs before bending off and grasping his dick in his hand. He looked up at Draco briefly before licking the head expirementaly.

Draco groaned slightly as Emerald continued to lick up the shaft and around the head again. Emerald immediately wondered if he liked the bitter taste.  
Even so, he didn't have a choice so he continued to give Draco his " present" .

He fondled his balls slowly and nipped the slit gently as Azul had instructed him. He hoped his didn't do it too hard.

He must have done something right when Draco moaned wanton-like and rolled his hips. Emerald was slightly startled when Draco's hand gripped his jet black hair and pulled and pushed him up and down his dick as he began to suck.

He nearly gagged him when he tried to push his mouth all the way down his shaft. Emerald tried to satify him with pumping his half way and sucking the remainder.

He didn't know how it happened but he found his head yanked off Draco's erection by his hair and the blond's lips on his own. He squeaked in surprise and tried to push away slightly. This isn't what he was planned to do.

Draco pushed him down on his back against the pillows and held his arms above his head.  
"D-Draco," Emerald said, trying to over power the stronger man to get back up. " Draco, this isn't--!"

" Shut up," Draco demanded and crashed his mouth onto the raven haired ones again. 

Emerald tried lifting his arms once again, he even resorted to thrusting his hips to try to get Draco off him. When Draco's lips finally stopped moving against his own he was met with a chilling laugh.

Emerald was obviously panicking. What was he going to do? Was he going to try to fuck him?  
No, he wouldn't... he couldn't.

But when Draco's right hand began to pull down his shorts, he wasn't so sure if he was going to be a virgin anymore. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I really didn't mean to leave it right here. But my step-dad is kicking me off now. I really seriously didn't want to leave in on a cliffhanger.. Really truly .  
Reviews are like water, they keep this author alive and writing.


	11. I Want Him

He never expected it to happen this way. He knew it would come eventually...but now? No. He at least thought he would have sometime to prepare himself.

How could he lose his virginity to him?

Why not a warning from his Uncle? Did he even pay? So many questions his mind could not process them. He huddled himself in the corner of the Red Room. Cursing the sound proof walls that blocked his pleas. Did he even cry out for help? He could not remember.

An unpleasant feeling filled his backside. His back ached with bruises of handprints that had kept his struggling body down.

He wished he had something to comfort him. Instead he had the thump of his heart resounding in his ear to prove he was still alive and the plush red pillow he clutched to his shaking form.

He could still hear his parting words.

"I will have you...Emerald," Then he left the room. The click of the lock on the door left a sick feeling in his gut at what had happened. He was all alone with his thoughts.

He was over come by fatigue after what seemed hours of bloodshot eyes and wet cheeks.

'What's the use of crying?' He conscious resounded in his head as he fell to his side. Gasping at the discomfort of the position but he eventually drifted off on his side clutching the rosy pillow.

Minutes, Hours... A day? How long had he been in this room? Unwilling to get out, even though this place was such a painful reminder.

Flashing lights suddenly surrounded his vision. Someone had opened the door. He was too tired to care to look... before closed his eyes again he remember blue eyes...full of concern.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxxXXx

"That bastard!" Azul fumed, pacing back and forth in his room. Cedric sat on his bed, watching him lazily.

" You knew it was bound to happen Toni," Cedric said then yawned, " It happens to all of you." He reminded. As if Azul had to be reminded.

"Shhh," Azul said, towards his nickname. " What did I say about my name!Caray todos!" He outcryed. " Don't you know I know that already,stupido," Azul huffed.

"All of us have been warned. Poor Emmy was not!" Azul hoped to justify his anger.

"Warned or not, it was bound to happen," Cedric repeated with a sigh, bored with this conversation and slightly jealous at Azul's concern.

"Ahya, you could atleast fake some sympathy you ungrateful little -- mpff" Cedric had walked over as he began speaking and captured his mouth in a rough kiss.

"Quiet about this Emerald boy, I came to see you..." Cedric purred, holding Azul's chin between his thumb and index finger. He rested his forehead against Azul's who looked up into his eyes with his large cerulean ones.

Cedric captured his mouth again, immediately proding his tongue into Azul's mouth who complied as always. Their tongues rubbed and twisted around each other before they both broke for air to avoid the unattractive huffs through their noses.

"I love you," Cedric whispered when he caught his breath.

"Cerrado, you know nothing of love," Azul said, releasing himself from Cedric's arms and walking away from him.

"Hey!" Cedric said, taking a hold of Azul wrist and pulled him back. " Who are you to say what I know and feel and what I don't," He said, looking straight into Azul's eyes, which looked away...unnerved.

Azul had continued to do this, every since Cedric and him had been reunited. He would deny and regret Cedric's confessing of love. He just couldn't believe someone like Cedric would love someone like him... a whore. He didn't want to hurt Cedric, they simply could not be together, ever.

Because of his so-called "father". Pst, they weren't even blood related. He sold him out to Spark. Demands the money he receives from clients for no doubt booze and cigarettes. He hoped some was going to food for his mother and 3 younger brothers.

Therefore, his life would be spent in Spark. Getting the money and sending it away to his family. By contract he could no leave. He did not know what would happen to him when his youth left him and no one wanted him anymore.

"Stop," Azul pleaded with watery eyes. Why did Cedric bring out these "horrible: feelings in him? He wanted to stay positive... for his sanity. But when Cedric kept coming back to him. He was a reminder of what he could never have, but craved for.

"I can take you away..." Cedric trailed off on the suggestion. " I can take you away from here...give part of my paycheck to your family, they would never know you weren't here. I could take care of you," Cedric said... pleading for a response. No the response he wanted to hear.

Azul shook his head... Who would of thought all this crap would be put on a boy of 14.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxxx

" I want him father," Draco said, dapping his lips elegantly with his napkin after his swallowed the breakfast pastry.

"Excuse me?" Lucius mumbled behind his newspaper, not paying much attention to his son.

"The Emerald boy, I want him. For myself," He said again boldly, watching as his father folded up the newspaper and placed it on the table beside his breakfast. He folded his hands gently over his lap and looked over at his son quizzically.

"Interesting," Lucius smirked, grabbing his goblet his eyes burning with mischievousness. But, a Malfoy kind of mischievous, of course.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXXxXXxxXXXxx

Okay well that was my shitty update. Yay::sigh:: Now off to be bored again.


	12. A Dreary Spring Morning

'Used' is a simple word with an underlying substandard meaning. Broken hand-me downs, a crumpled heap of dirty laundry that nearly made it in the basket and a young boy in a restless sleep that no one sacrifices a second glance towards because they've been _used_.

Emerald's hands clenched the bed sheets to his chest as if to find comfort in the flimsy fabric that barely could protect him from the brisk morning air. After a moment or two of tossing and turning within the relentless darkness behind his eyelids he subconsciously admitted defeat. Opening bleary eyes slowly under the weight of immense shame flooding through his brow, Emerald realized he **had** to face this day.

The pillow moist from tears creased into Emerald's face uncomfortably and his lower back was stiff due to his best efforts to not rest on his backside. With much effort Emerald flipped over on his stomach and brought himself onto his hands and knees. Suddenly when he thought he had no tears left to shed, single droplets fell into the webs of his fingers and dotted the sheets. He never expected this reaction from himself. Even with no mental preparation and his fear, this raven haired boy was almost certain that afterwards he would be able to be strong. His entire life was a façade after all.

Instead of this supposed strength, sorrowful and angry tears poured into the corners of his lips and peeled from his long lashes. Even a choked sob brought Emerald's head back to his damp feathered pillow where he found he could tire himself from his angst.

Azul woke up in similar discomfort but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He had been used goods for 3 years now and knew the pain always subsided. A hard forearm cradling his head was a reminder of the sage eyes that rocked above his body the prior night, Cedric. He twisted his head behind him to see the older boy's slack jaw and hair all disheveled. Azul quietly contemplated if his lover's hair was in such disarray from their lovemaking or from Cedric's inability to keep a comfortable position on a bed that Azul had sex with other men on.

With a deep sigh, Azul fussed with his dark chocolate brown fringe above his tired cerulean eyes before his adjusted himself to face Cedric. He woke Cedric abruptly,

"You know you can't afford staying overnight."

Startled from his light sleep, Cedric groaned incoherently and rolled on his opposite side facing away from Azul but the younger boy continued,

"Cedric, really…you have to leave."

"What's the rush?" His deep and grumpy voice made Azul smirk in spite of himself.

"As much as you don't want me to," He began referring to their argument the night before that lead to Cedric's aggressive possessiveness." I have to go check on Emmy." Azul was the one who found Emerald in the Red Room and had brought him to a vacant bedroom.

"You're right, I don't want you to." He grumbled, settling himself into the bed even further as if to say he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Fine! Waste your money sleeping in an empty bed. See if I care!" Azul quickly scurried out of the bed before Cedric had a chance to reach for the retreating boy's arm.

"Hey! I'm serious," He rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands and tried a less controlling approach with obvious strained effort, "I want to spend more time with you."

Azul's expression softened only in the slightest but took the time to pull on a t-shirt before he responded by the door, "Great, I'll see you next time you manage to earn back all the money you spent by sleeping over," and blew a kiss as he shut the door on Cedric's affronted response.

Remus woke up this dewed spring morning to Sirius in a deep hung over sleep on his living room couch. He went through the motions of brushing back the hair from the man's mouth and putting a gentle hand on his long time friend's forehead. He continued on to his medicine cabinet and pulled out his jumbo sized bottle of pain medication that he kept handy for such occasions and a tall glass of water.

After placing said items gently on the coffee table, Remus settled down in an adjacent chair rubbing his temples. He stared at Sirius for a few moments, his heart bubbling and clenching all at once.

Hello everyone : D This was just a small update to re-introduce the characters and their personalities as I see them now. Thank you to all of you who wanted to see this fanfiction continued and even those of you who had the dedication to stick around so long to see me update it one day. I really appreciate you interest in my writing and I hope I didn't disappoint you with this measly update. Now I must be off to volunteer at my cat shelter, I spent too much time writing this and lost track of time. Remember guys, always keep your mind and hearts open to adoption : 3


End file.
